The biochemical environment of the non-healing wound (as well as serious wounds, including infected wounds, and/or chronic wounds) is different from that of the normal healing wound in ways that negatively affect multiple aspects of the healing process.
In each wound, one of the three mechanisms can predominate. The three mechanisms of wound healing are contraction, epithelialization, and connective tissue deposition. Contraction is the method by which wound healing occurs at an amputation site such as the tip of a finger. Epithelialization can predominate in the healing of abrasions and connective tissue deposition occurs when lacerations are sutured closed. The stages of healing include hemostasis, inflammation, proliferation and remodeling. In each of these stages, specific components can play a part through several mediators. In hemostasis, platelets, endothelial cells, and fibrin, and fibronectin act in concert through mediation by various biological factors including cytokines. Cytokines are non-antibody proteins that are released from some cells and act as intracellular mediators. Cytokines include lymphokines and interleukins. Inflammation occurs through the action of neutrophils, macrophages and lymphocytes mediated by growth factors and proteases. Proteases are enzymes that lyse proteins and are also known as proteinases. Herein, proteinase and protease can be used interchangeably. Proliferation occurs through the actions of fibroblasts, epithelial, and endothelial cells and is largely dependent on growth factors and collagen deposition. Remodeling is characterized by collagen cross linking and collagen degradation increasing scar strength as maturation of scar formation occurs.
Normal wound healing can be considered a balance of damaged tissue removal and new tissue formation. Many processes are present that can regulate the biological processes and pathways associated with normal wound repair. An alteration in any of these physiological processes can lead to the formation of a chronic wound.
Inflammation and/or innate immunity are related to cancerous cell growth. Early in the neoplastic process, inflammatory cells and their released molecular species influence the growth, migration and differentiation of all cell types in the tumor microenvironment, whereas later in the tumorigenic process, neoplastic cells also divert inflammatory mechanisms, such as proteinase production, and chemokine/cytokine functions in favor of tumor spreading and metastasis. Human polymorphonuclear neutrophils (PMN) comprise 50-70% of circulating leukocytes and induce inflammatory reactions that can be either cytotoxic for tumor cells or aid in tumor growth and metastasis.
The present disclosure provides compositions and/or methods using compositions that can reduce one or both of inflammation and cancerous cell growth, inhibit bacterial organisms, and/or generally promote healing and wellness, among other potential advantages in multicellular organisms.